Your worse nightmare
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Cada asesinato que cometio Rosalie, basado en los echos que cuenta Eclipse. Una serie de 5 One-Shot independientes.
1. Adolf Raintoll II

**Disclaimer: Rosalie, Royce King II, y John son de SMeyer, Pero los personajes inventados son de mi creación. **

**Regalo a fany de cullen. Gracias por estar siempre ahí!**

Caso Nº 27648. 25 De abril, Año 1933.

Informe Medico de Difunsion.

Nombre: Adolf Raintoll II.

Edad: 21

Causas: Cae por el balcón del segundo piso de su hogar, causándole la muerte instantánea. Se observaron múltiples fracturas. Se presume que hay un culpable de tal caída, pero no se encontraron huellas dactilares. No hay sospechosos.

"_Me encontraba en la casa del tal Adolf. _

_Que mala suerte tenía ese tipo, la seria el primero en la lista. Iba a vengarme de todo lo que me había echo esa noche, hace una semana. E iba a hacerlo lenta, muy lentamente. Todos iban a ver llegar su final. Y cuando llegara, los haría sufrir tanto, tanto, que me suplicarían la muerte. Y ese era algo que no iban a obtener fácilmente._

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alejo mis pensamientos. Entro riendo junto a dos niños y a su esposa. Todos subieron las escaleras, y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Una vez todas las puertas cerradas, subí yo. Tome las llaves que había robado de la cocina y con la correspondiente trabe el cuarto de los niños. No quería que ellos presenciaran eso, y aunque dormían, era mejor asegurarse. Luego entre al cuarto del bastardo. El cretino se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, quitándose la corbata, mientras su mujer entraba al baño de la habitación. Metí la llave del baño en el agujero de la cerradura. En silencio. Dos vueltas y la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Nadie me había visto ni me había oído. Me acerque lentamente a el y lo abrace por atrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro._

_-Anne?- dijo el muy idiota._

_-Si?- Se escucho desde el baño. _

_Sentí como la sangre se iba de su cara. Voltio, totalmente pálido. _

_-Oh Adolf… que no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Rose._

_-Tu… tu…Tu deberías estar muerta!_

_- Lo se, debería estar muerta y enterrada. Pero parece que el destino quiere que me ocupe de unos asuntos pendientes… Debo ocuparme de ti. De ti y de tus amigos- dije, con calma._

_En ese momento se escucho un forcejeo desde el baño y luego… gritos: _

_-Adolf!! Estoy oyendo voces, y se que estas con alguien!! Ábreme la puerta, maldita sea!._

_- Ya voy cariño!-Grito, turbado. - Que quieres de mi? Quieres dinero? Ten… Ten, Tómalo!- susurro, sacando un fajo de billetes del cajón de su mesa de noche._

_- Pero… yo no quiero eso- dije, con vos melodiosa y suave. Fui hacia las puertas del balcón y las abrí, saliendo afuera._

_- Es una noche fría, como aquella… recuerdas?- dije, mientras me apoyaba en la baranda de hierro negro. Lo sentí venir hacia mí, y supuse que iba a intentar tirarme._

_-Déjame en paz!!- Grito al tiempo que empujo sus manos contra mi espalda. Oí los chasquidos de los huesos rompiéndose. Y seguido de eso, un grito de dolor. _

_Los gritos de su mujer, mezclados entre sollozos, aun continuaban. Le rogaba que le abriera la puerta y la dejara salir. Esa mujer estaba acabando con mis nervios. –Cállate, maldita sea!- le grite. –Nadie puede oírte y nadie te dejara salir ahora! Deberás esperar hasta mañana! Y si no dejas de gritar iré yo en persona a matarte!- una vez que se hubo callado, me di vuelta, con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-Querías empujarme, estupido?- Reí con sorna. -Ustedes los humanos son tan predecibles…-_

_-Eres un perra!- dijo, lo cual me hizo reír aun mas fuerte._

_Lo tome del cuello y lo eleve, pasándolo al otro lado de la baranda. Literalmente, colgaba del vacio. Sabía que seguía a continuación. El me daría una orden, yo la cumpliría y así ese hecho tendría un final. Empecé a apretar su cuello cada vez más._

_-Suéltame maldita!-grito ahogadamente. Sonreí otra vez. Había dicho las palabras mágicas y yo haría su sueño realidad._

_- Tus deseos son mis órdenes, bastardo- dije. _

_Su rostro palidecio cuando encontró significado a su suplica. Lo solté. Grito, al mismo tiempo que lo vi estrellarse contra el piso. La sangre empezó a brotar de su desecho cuerpo. Hice uso de mi auto control, aunque no era necesario. Su sangre era sangre sucia, y nunca bebería de ella. Me asome por la baranda, y me despedí._

_-Oh si, lo soy. Soy una perra. Y una muy mala."_

Estado del caso: CERRADO.

**ROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIE.**

_Aquí estoy! Con mi primer fic xD Jjajajajajaj, esta compuesto por 5 one-shots, que explican cada homicidio cometido por rosalie. :P Ya lo se, soy mui tetrica xD_

_Aunque lo odien, dejen un rewiew! Tal vez pueda mejorar xD_

_· # · Copie._


	2. Hindley Rochestter

Caso Nº 27652. 29 de abril, Año 1933.

Informe Medico de Defunción.

Nombre: Hindley Rochestter

Edad: 23

Causas: Muere ahogado en el cuarto de baño de su hogar. Se observo traumatismo en la cabeza, probablemente un golpe anterior al fallecimiento. No se encuentran huellas dactilares. Sin sospechosos.

"_Mi próxima victima: Hindley Rochestter._

_Estaba en el baño de su mansión. Realmente tenía una casa muy bonita, asquerosamente bonita. Con un gran salón con cuadros de su esposa y el en poses dignas de la realeza. Pobre mujer, quedaría viuda. Al entrar me había encontrado con las mucamas y el mayordomo, todos en sus respectivas tareas. No me tomo mucho tiempo maniatarlos y amordazarlos, y luego llevarlos a la cocina. Después de eso, me dirigí a donde estoy ahora. Abrí las canillas de la bañera y le puse un tapón, que colgaba de una ligera cadena plateada, empotrada en la pared. Una vez llena la tina, cerré las canillas y fui hasta la sala, a sentarme en el sillón, que se encontraba junto a la chimenea encendida. Sobre la repisa de la misma, había una caja de habanos, sin abrir. Rompí el envoltorio y saque uno. Lo prendí con la lumbre del hogar y lo lleve a mi boca, dándole una gran bocanada. Escuche la puerta principal abrirse y entendí que me victima había llegado. Entro solo, sin su esposa. Mejor. Menos testigos._

_Chisté, para llamar su atención. Se dio vuelta y fue como si hubiese visto un fantasma._

_-Hindley…-__sise._

_- Qui… qui…quien eres tu!?!-chilló, asustado. Sabia que el me recordaba, por lo que decidí jugar un poco con el y con su cordura._

_-Rosalie Hale… ese nombre te suena ?- dije con voz ronca. Le di otra pitada al cigarro y le solté el humo en la cara. Tosió, molesto._

_-Esto no es real… no, no lo es- pensó en voz alta, turbado por mi respuesta. –Tu estas muerta!... esto es una pesadilla… una muy real al fin y al cabo. Pero una pesadilla!. _

_Me levante rápidamente, al tiempo que soltaba el cigarro en el suelo, y lo pisaba. Lo tome del cuello de su camisa. Lo golpee contra la pared, y sentí el resonar de su cráneo al chocar contra el cemento. Fue un golpe fuerte, pero siguió conciente._

_-No, no lo soy.- dije, mientras lo sostenía contra la pared. –Soy tan real como tu ahora._

_- Suéltame, por favor… tengo una esposa.. Tendré hijos! No puedo morir!- grito, desperado._

_-Oh si. Si que puedes. Como yo también lo hice… pero no te preocupes, no será muy especial. Solo eres uno mas en la lista- dije, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo. - Así que terminaremos con esto, ahora mismo- lo lleve arrastrando escaleras arriba, mientras pataleaba y chillaba, implorándome piedad. Llegamos al baño y le dije:_

_- No me implores más piedad, querido. Unos minutos y ya todo abra terminado._

_Lo tome por la nuca y hundí su cabeza en el agua. Callo el agua por los costados, a causa de su resistencia. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo mantuve sumergido por unos cuantos minutos. Ya no respiraba y su corazón no latía. Había muerto. Lo solté, dejándolo en la misma posición. De rodillas y con la cabeza en la bañera. _

_- Lo vez, Hindley? Ya todo termino… Espero que te vayas directo al infierno maldito bastardo.- dije sin nada de sensibilidad en la voz. Y sin más, me fui de la casa. Pensando en mi próxima venganza. Pensando en mi."_

Estado del caso: CERRADO.

_Aquí! Con un nuevo chapter! Rewiews? Si por favor!_

_·# ·Sophiee._


	3. Michael Brownsacc

**Disclaimer: Rosalie, Royce King II, y John son de SMeyer, Pero los personajes inventados son de mi creación. **

Caso Nº 27655. 5 de mayo, Año 1933.

Informe Medico de Defunción.

Nombre: Michael Brownsacc

Edad: 21

Causas: Se denuncia su desaparición el día 2 de mayo, a las 15:45 PM. Es encontrado el día 4 de mayo, a las 3:35 AM. Se lo halla dentro de un féretro, bajo 2 metros de tierra. Muere por asfixia. Sin sospechosos.

"_Me dirigía hacia la mansión de mi próxima victima: Michael Brownsacc._

_Sobre mi hombro, llevaba un ataúd, especialmente robado para la ocasión. Era de madera muy fina, así podrían oírse mejor sus gritos. Salte sobre la reja del jardín, silenciosamente. Deje el ataúd bajo un sauce llorón, que pronto seria su tumba. Fui hacia el cuarto de herramientas y tome una pala. Bajo el árbol, cabe un pozo rectangular, lo suficientemente grande para que entre el féretro. Coloque dentro el ataúd y lo abrí. Deje la pala a un lado y me dispuse a entrar._

_Pase por la cocina, el comedor y llegue a la sala._

_Se encontraba leyendo un libro, sentado en el sillón, junto a la chimenea. Los ricachones eran tan predecibles…_

"_Drácula", Rezaba la portada del mismo. Era una completa ironía. Reí con sorna, para atraer su atención. Levanto la vista y me vio. Su reacción fue idéntica a la de los otros. Camine lentamente hacia el. Tome el libro y lo tire al piso con fuerza._

_No deberías leer tanta porquería, Sabes?.. Puede terminar haciéndote daño, querido- comente, de una forma ocasional._

_Yyo.. Yo se que es una novela… los vampiros no existen..- dijo. Genial, además de ser un completo idiota, depravado y mal nacido, no creía en lo sobre natural. Tal vez, era por que creía que tenía todas las respuestas. – Y tu quien eres?- continuo. Oh, no me reconocía… eso era nuevo. Todos los estupidos que había asesinado recodaban quien era. Bueno, tal vez debería darle una pequeña charla para orientarlo, y saber quien seria la culpable de su muerte. Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en mi cara._

_-Veras, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, hija de Thomas Hale y Elena O'brian, ex prometida de Royce King II, muerta el 5 de abril…- Vi su cara cambiar del color de la vida a la palidez extrema al pronunciar la ultima frase. Lo vi tensarse en su lugar. Pude oír sus músculos contrayéndose, y su respiración volviéndose irregular. –Ya me recuerdas, verdad Michael? Ya recuerdas aquella chica a la que conociste esa noche, en la que… ya sabes, me violaste. Recuerdas?, Recuerdas a todos los que participaron, en su juego inofensivo? Ya asimilaste, por que Adolf y el otro bastardo de Hindley murieron? Ya sabes, cual será tu final? Bajo tierra, Michael. Y no estarás precisamente muerto cuando eso suceda._

_Me pregunto… cuanto tiempo sabes contener la respiración, cariño?... Por que pasara bastante tiempo hasta que te encuentren.- Mis palabras lo decían todo, y por lo visto, el lo entendió. Se paro de un salto en su sillón, y cogió el atizador de la chimenea._

_-Seas lo que seas, No te tengo miedo!- Dijo blandiendo la vara de acero como una espada._

_-deberías tenerlo, pequeño. El miedo es el mejor aliado del hombre, pero no de los imbeciles._

_Tembló en su lugar pero continúo erguido. Le tome el brazo, rompiéndolo en tres partes diferentes. Un grito desgarrador sonó en su garganta._

_Le apreté el brazo, aun más fuerte, haciendo que el hueso rompiera la piel, y saliera a la superficie. Otro grito aun mas agudo hizo deleitar a mis oídos. Sin embargo, si alguien escuchaba, las cosas tendrían que ser mas rápidas y ya no habría diversión en eso._

_Cállate! O yo misma te arrancare las cuerdas vocales, una por una. Y créeme, eso si te dolerá.- Le amenacé. _

_Se callo, muy a su pesar. _

_-Ahora terminara todo sufrimiento, querido- noto la ironía en mi voz, pero no hablo. Quizás creyó que así se salvaría._

_Lo tome en mis brazos, con una dulzura fingida, que mataría a un diabético._

_Pataleo, y pataleo, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre. Pero no lo logro._

_Atravesé la cocina y el comedor. Salí por la puerta y fui hacia el jardín, y cuando estuve al lado del sauce llorón, lo solté, haciendo que cayera dentro del ataúd. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al darse cuenta que estaba acostado, y no sobre la tierra. Le dirigí una última sonrisa y le dije: _

_-Duerme bien, bastardo._

_Cerré a su ataúd, a pesar de sus constantes gritos y suplicas. Al cerrarse, sentí sus dedos arañar la madera. Tome la pala y arroje tierra al féretro, hasta que quedo cubierto completamente. Estuve sentada a su lado unos treinta minutos, en los cuales no dejo de suplicar, gritar, pedir auxilio y arañar. Por fin, exhalo su último aliento, y me dispuse a volver a casa. Una preocupación menos, un paso mas cerca de la tranquilidad."_

**ROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIEROSALIE**

_Si, lo siento…, Me tarde años en este chapter, pero creo que fue uno de los mas largos, y espero que allá valido la pena. A dos capítulos del final. Quiero decirles que tardare mas en actualizar por que empiezo la escuela y ustedes ya saben como es… En fin, espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias a mi mother por la idea, y por estar tan loca por Edward y Twilight como yo :P Gracias también a todas las que me agregaron a Alert Story, Alert Autor y A favorite story y también a las que dejan rewiew! Enserio, ustedes me animan a seguir! Las amoo (L)_

**Pondre el nuevo chapter cuando llegue a 16 rewiews ;P Vamos, si no dañan a nadie y hacen feliz a una personita xD!**

_·# · Sophiee._


	4. Jonh

Hola!

Informare de inmediato: Este cápitulo lo escribi yo, Sammy Black de Whitlock(algunos em conocen como Samm o Sammy). Se lo escribi a mi linda y bella geme, Sophie,ç. Espero que el no se les haga muy sádico o largo...o asqueroso xD

¡Que lo disfruten!

Caso Nº27659. 12 de Mayo, año 1933.

Informe medico de defunción.

Nombre: John Beudkatter.

Edad: 25

Causas: Encontrado el día 26 de Mayo a las 9:00 de la mañana. Muere por desangramiento. Se encontraron heridas en la yugular y en la mayoria del cuerpo.

"_John Beudkatter vivía cerca del bosque, apartado del pueblo, con su anciana madre y su tía. Iba a ser fácil acabar con esto._

_Tenía una casa enorme el muy desgraciado, eso debía concedercelo. Era blanca, con muchas ventanas y balcones. No podía entender por que la gente gastaba tanto dinero en casas tan grandes cuando solo vivian dos personas. _

_Primero me asegure de que el estaba en su habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y las de su cuarto predidas, asi que salte hasta llegar a su balcón. Él estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro, pacíficamente, como si no hubiera cometido nunca una violación ni ningún pecado…_

_Fui tan sigilosa que ni siquiera movio la vista de su libro. El ventanal estaba abierto, asi que entre, esta vez haciendo ruido al empujarlo y hacerlo chocar hacía atrás, rompiéndolo._

_Él, sobresaltado, dio un pequeño salto y solto el libro. Al verme, sus ojos reflejaron un terror inmeso, pánico. Se recogió las piernas y se movio, tapándose los ojos._

_- Me estoy volviendo paranoico… - susurro para si mismo._

_No pude hacer más que reir macabramente._

_- Realmente eres un bastartdo, estúpido – le dije, acercándome más._

_Él levanto al vista y me miro fijamente, con más terror que antes._

_- No puedes…tú no puedes…_

_- Todos dicen eso – le dije, tomandole el cabello y tirándolo, haciendo gritar - ¡Estoy viva!...Más viva que nunca…y vine por mi venganza, John. Tal y como les ha pasado a tus "amiguitos"._

_Lo levante con fuerza y lo jale con un movimiento rápido, saliendo de aquel cuarto y saltando hacía abajo con él. Estaba gritando, claro._

_Camine arrastrándolo hacía el granero, que se hallaba un poco mas lejos de la enorme casa. Realmente quería desaserme de esta cosa lo antes posible….Pero quería hacerlo sufrir. Gritar de tanto dolor._

_Cerré las puertas del granero con suavidad._

_- ¡Sueltame! – grito, tratando de jalar mi cabello - ¡Que cosa eres!_

_Puse los ojos en blanco y lo arrastre con todo el odio de mi alma hacia el fondo. Los animales dormían, no había peligro alguno de despertar a nadie. Aunque eso verdaderamente no me importaba. Alli, para mi suerte, había todo lo quye necesitaba: Alicates, cierras, navajas, una cuerda y un banquito. El destino no podía sonreírme más que en aquel momento._

_Con rápidez, le golpee la pierna derecha. Grito al igual que todos los anteriores, a punto de derramar lagrimas. Acto seguido le tome con más fuerza el brazo, hasta que sentí sus huesos aplastrase. Volvio a gritar. Para mi, todos aquellos gritos eran música. La música más hermosa de todas. Era todo lo que deseaba escuchar…y suplicas. Suplicas por que les perdonara la vida, tal y como todos lo habían hecho._

_- ¿Duele, cierto? – dije, rompiéndole el otro brazo y escuchándole gritar – Duele sentirse indefenso, roto, sabiendo que nadie vendrá a ayudarte… - le rompi la pierna de una patada – Sabiendo que nadie escuchara tus gritos de suplica…sabiendo que no puedes ser salvado…_

_Le agarre el cráneo, dejándole frente a mi y mirandole a los ojos. Lo empuje y él quedo en el suelo, aún gritando de dolor._

_Tome el alicate que estaba colgado en la pared junto a los otros utensilios. Me acerque a él y me arrodille, acariciándole el rostro._

_- Podria haber sido peor… - le susurre, sonriendo con sinismo – Es menos de lo que mereces, maldito bastardo._

_Tome el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Él me miro con horror, atterado, cuando alce el alicate._

_- ¡No! – grito,en el momento en que hize tanta presión en su dedo con la herramienta que se lo corte._

_Él grito fue el más dulce que había escuchado en días._

_De su dedo emanaba, mucha sangre. Podia ver su hueso, cada particula de su carne. Pero no senti sed en ningun momento. Senti asco, un asco tan grande que me provoco arcadas. Jamás guardaria algo de los que arruinaron mi vida en mi cuerpo, ni siquiera por sed._

_- ¿Quieres saber lo que soy? - le pregunte, pasando el dedo suyo que tenia en el alicate por su rostro, haciendole gritar de terror y dolor - ¿De veras quieres saber?_

_Él me miro con odio._

_- Tomo eso como un sí - dije, sonriendole sinicamente - Soy... - me acerque a su oreja y deje que mis labios frios la tocaran - Un vampiro._

_Con una rapidez de la que probablemente él no se daria cuenta, tome otro de sus dedos y lo corte con el alicate, manchando mis ropas, y su rostro, de sangre._

_Otro grito desgarrador retumbo en el granero. Era tan facil..._

_- Grita todo lo que quieras - dije, soltando el alicate y tomando su mano completa - Nadie te escuchara._

_Rompi su mano y se la arranque. _

_Bueno, quiza yo no tenia razon: John gritaba tan fuerte que todo el pueblo podria escucharlo._

_Alcanza una de las navajas afiladas y oxidadas que alli mismo habian, y se la pase por la cara, cortando su mejilla. Esta vez no grito, solo gimio por el dolor de la mano...digo, de la mano que ya no tenia, claro._

_Pase la navaja port odo su cuerpo, cortando sus ropas para que el filo cortara su asquerosa piel. Fue divertido verlo gritar por ayuda y no por el dolor. Sus ropas estaban ensangretadas, y los cortes se le veian por todas partes._

_Pero yo queria más_

_Le tome por el cuello y lo levante, con el cuidado de no ahorcarlo y de que sus pies no tocaran suelo. Lo lanze al piso cuando llegamos un poco más al fondo, y me concentre en amarrar la cuerda a uno de los palos que cruzaba por alli. Procure hacer bien el nudo y amarrar la soga para que su cabeza entrara. Ya lista, lo volvi a tomar del cuello._

_- ¡Auxilio! - grito, sin moverse, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Vaya cobarde em salio este... - ¡Ayuda!_

_- Nadie te ayudara, no seas ridiculo. Y deja de llorar...te crei mas "hombre"..._

_Lo eleve un poco más y pase la soga por su cuello, hasta que quedo bien ajustada. Si lo soltaba, el se ahorcaba._

_- ¡Sueltame! - gemia, llorando más que nunca, con los ojos llenos de terror - ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No asi!_

_- Oh...pues tienes razon - le dije, sonriendole. Vi un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos claros - Lo haremos peor, esto no te hace justicia._

_Me miro con terror._

_- ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Noo!_

_Tome la navaja llena de sangre que guardaba en el bolsillo, y la volvi a pasar por su rostro, sin cortarle._

_- ¿Te gustan los gatos, John? - le pregunte. Sabia que no responderia - A mi si. ¿Sabes por que? - me miro completamente desconsertado - Por que Se comen la lengua de los imprudentes._

_Él no cabia más en su desesperacion._

_Meti mi mano dentro de su boca, a pesar de que el trato de cerrarla con fuerza. Saque su asquerosa lengua, pasando la navaja por esta sin cortarle, hasta que sus gritos fueron tan gratos, que se la corte._

_Realmente, fue asqueroso...igual que él. Lloro como un bebé. La sangre brotaba a miles, llenandole la boca, la mandibula, el cuello, lo poco que tenia de ropa y mis manos. Las pase por su cara para limpiarlas._

_- No debiste hacerlo, John - le dije, mirandolo fijamente - El infierno te espera con las puertas abiertas._

_Lo solte, y la cuerda no sedio ni siquiera un poco. Comenzo a convulsionarse. Su rostro se ponia cada vez más morado. Tome la navaja, y de un movimiento, corte su garganta. La sangre broto en chorro y llego a mi rostro, el cual limpie de inmediato, sin dejar que esta tocara mis labios._

_Con unas ultimas sacudidas, John dejo de respirar._

_Pero lo que le esperaba a Royce...no, eso realmente no lo desearia ni el mismo diablo._

_Ni siquiera un demonio como yo."_


End file.
